Lilith Aren
Lilith Aren is one of the youngest members of the Aren family, yet already quite well known within the small cirlce for her antics. Born, presumably, from a macabre experiment performed by Redclad Aren, she is an unexpected prodigy in biological magic. Most notably, Lilith seems to have been brought up lacklusterly enough that she displays a profound lack of inhibitions and care for the well-being of others. Despite this, she appears to have massive respect and adherence to her mother's words and advice, quoting or paraphrasing her words to others frequently. The impact on the world made by Lilith is already visible, and she has begun to make a reputation for herself, being known in the world outside the Aren institutions as a nameless girl who brutally ended the lives of over a dozen guards, covering Varrock Square in blood and gore. Biography Early Years Little is known about the earliest years of Lilith's life. Most of what can be known is inferred knowledge drawn from the habits and likes of Lilith's mother, Redclad Aren. As such, it is most likely that Lilith was born somewhere in the Arandar mountains, possibly in a cave. The nature, or lack thereof, of her father is unknown, and may never be known. Nevertheless, she was given life and some measure of affection by her mother, and Lilith's first few years of life were surprisingly happy and content. Possibly as a result of Redclad's inexperience with children, she was spoiled a little bit, but also learned a significant amount of respect for her mother, who ultimately also was the only person she ever saw on a regular basis. During these first ten years of her life, Lilith was raised and taught by her mother and learned a lot about the nature of the body and blood. Eventually, however, her mother realized that Lilith might never grow above and beyond and become a great mage with the wits and intelligence to challenge her if she was the only one to match her brains against, and thus rather unceremoniously transferred her to the care of her extended family, most particularly the family butler Rodney Flint. Youth Once at the family manor, Lilith flourished. She quickly made friends with Rodney, regarding him as something between a surrogate father and an annoying and embarrassing uncle, and constantly hounding him about his metal limbs and body replacements, much to his chagrin. Beyond this, she made a wide range of aquaintances in her wider family, including Envy, Marie, Maija, Vynriette, Kurcha, Tesla and Beatrice Aren, doting on many of them with the title of 'Auntie' or 'Uncle'. Her first day at the manor was one of exploration and excitement, as Lilith quickly rid herself of the otherwise close scrutiny of Rodney and disassembled an office in search of interesting things, before turning to wandering the manor. Here, she was abducted and confronted by one Kurcha Aren, who attempted to make a trade of favors with her, to some limited success. Lilith returned to the manor with the back of her hand marred, and her shadow turned a living creature, capable of turning tangible and into a wide variety of shapes. Unpertubed, she continued on and made the acquaintance of Ambien Aren, who encouraged her to prove to the world that she could stay young forever. In the following weeks, Lilith most notably made several excursions into Varrock, during which she first met Envy Aren, who was later to become one of her friends. She met him in an attempt to obtain a useful meat cleaver, for use in her lab and experimentation, and convinced him to create one after a somewhat lengthy debate. The second of her journies to the Misthalani capital was significantly less successful, as she went out in search of items made from rune, and even spotted someone who possessed one. Unfortunately, they were uninclined to share such valuable items with Lilith, and her attempt to take the weapon by force resulted in a major commotion and scuffle with several Varrock guards, none of which survived the encounter. Lilith herself was somewhat disillusioned by the event, and had to take a week to recover from her multiple wounds sustained as the cadre of public protectors had tried to kill her. Ultimately, however, the injuries she earned and the telling-off that was unloaded unto her once she returned home, along with the corpse of one of her hindrances, were not enough to significantly impede her progress towards an ever greater future. It was, however, thanks to her week spent recovering that Lilith learned of the joy of the manor's library, and became an avid reader of books relating to subjects she had an interest in- even though the terminology was difficult to understand, and she preferred the books with ample and detailed illustrations. She was especially fascinated by the subject of brains, as this was a topic her previous knowledge did not amply cover, and on top of that was significantly difficult to research in any meaningful capacity, as the subjects had an unfortunate tendency to die during the study. As such, Lilith embarked on a serious study of various means of sleep-inducing, including magical, hypnotic and herbal means. Envy, in particular, became a significant help in her quest by providing a row of near-human constructs, functioning for the most part like any normal human, but capable of turning on and off their sensation of pain and accurately describing what was done to their bodies. On the side, despite her quest to find rune was hitherto unsuccessful, Envy had also gifted her with a small plate of adamant, which she used in a different project going simultaneously. This one was acidic in nature, and had started a minor scuffle between Lilith and Abbigail. Despite the gift of the husks, as Envy called them, Lilith did not entirely let off on attempting to use her experimental concoctions on various people she found, which gathered her some scorn from Elena Aren, who was paralyzed by one of Lilith's mixtures on their first meeting. Similarly, she introduced Marie Aren to her brewing prowess on their first meeting, though Marie took to it with significantly more gusto than Elena had, and promptly introduced Lilith to the wonders of Dwarf weed, which the latter immediately decided to test the effects of, by giving it to her current husk and examining his brain as the effects lasted. This achieved a double effect, on one hand teaching Lilith valuable information, and at the same time traumatizing one Maija Aren, whom Lilith had met earlier and already scared by attempting to viciously stab when she did not agree to donating a small blood sample. (section on kalphites) Some time later, having been interrupted during her breakfast of mostly blueberry jam, Lilith learned of the existence of control crystals, an external source capable of moving a body in a way that appeared natural. Set into a frenzy of investigative spirit by this, she called over and tore apart her latest husk, and the next one that appeared to replace it in order to find the pieces that controlled their motor functions, until such time as she broke one in the middle of her rushed attempt to figure out how they worked. It exploded violently, destroying both her hands in the process. Thankfully, Marie had been nearby and rushed to Lilth's aid, partially repairing her hands while the young girl was off in her own mind, which was spinning with untold quantities of ideas and inspiration. Her hands had been destroyed, true, but they were somewhat fine again, and she had received ample ideas on how to avoid them being torn to pieces in a similar manner again. As a result, Lilith hunted through the house, ambling and dizzy due to significant blood loss, leaving bloody prints and considerable mess everywhere she went to gather materials. Marie, who was following along mostly because she was worried about Lilith's state, was burdened with carrying the objects that Lilith found to be of interest. Returning to her lab with the objects, she loudly demanded Rodney- Envy- anyone, really, to get her a girl around her height and build, now. Unfortunately, the only people within earshot were Tesla and Marie, neither of which was capable or inclined to do so, leading Lilith to storm out in a huff, complaining about having to do everything herself. Within two hours, she had succeeded. Despite the complaints of various people she encountered, and the difficulty and dizziness her ruined hands were giving her, she returned home dragging an unconscious girl of the appropriate proportions and prepared her next experiment, when Envy and Marie appeared to intercept her and interrupted the proceedings, most notably teleporting the unconscious farm lass away. Somewhat unsurprisingly, this prompted Lilith from a weary disinterest in the two into a full-blown murderous rage. Envy had left the room to deal with his initial injury and the abducted girl, while Marie and Lilith destroyed the latter's lab in a pitched, but exceedingly short, battle that left both combatants significantly injured and Lilith without an outlet for her anger as Marie teleported away. With nobody to visciously murder, and most of her lab broken, Lilith eventually collapsed from overexhaustion. By the time she woke up again, the bout of anger had worn off and Lilith was, at least for a while, unusually mellow, managing to keep her calm despite Envy's arguing he had been in the right when he teleported the girl she'd found away. As a result, Lilith's zen mood prompted Maija to ask her what was wrong, and subsequently appropriate one Beatrice Aren, who helpfully improved on the ground work laid by Marie to fully restore Lilith's hands to a peroper working condition. Nevertheless, the ordeal had taken a lot out of the young girl, and she was put on mandatory bed rest for a week to recover. Adventures beginning Appearance Heritage or not, Lilith is perhaps one of the most stereotypically Aren people alive, and can be immediately recognized as such by anyone who knows the signs. Facial Most striking about Lilith's head and face are, of course, the Aren features. Her hair is htun, a deep, shining colour of black that may appear as a lovely shade of purple to those with special eyesight. Lilith likes keeping her hair cut at roughly shoulder height, because longer hair would begin to impede her natural flow of movement and is prone to getting caught in things. It is almost entirely straight, only curling up gently at the very bottom. Below the hair, Lilith is well-tanned for her age, which suggests that she likes spending time both in- and out of doors at all times of year and in any weather. Her eyes are the emerald green that also defines her family, clear and bright and always attentively watching. Between the eyes is a button nose that she likes to wrinkle when she is amused, disgusted or confused. There is nothing special about Lilith's mouth, except perhaps the frequency with which she likes to open it and say words that no child of her age should really ever talk about. Bodily It is likely that Lilith inherited her sense of fashion from her mother, and as such she has a strong tendency to wear bold red clothes- usually in a style and hue that will absorb and disguise possible blood splatters that would otherwise be noticeable. Aside from this, Lilith is a child in both demeanor and build. She is roughly average in height, somewhere around the 4'3 mark and not particularly heavy, weighing in at roughly 67 and a bit. Despite being built sturdily, and strong enough to drag an adult person a significant distance, Lilith's size and age oftentimes deceive people into believing she is younger, or weaker, than she actually is. As is appropriate, she has a nearly complete and utter lack of curves, and those curves she does have are actually muscles, or skin appropriately bent over bones. While in the house, Lilith likes having a black teddy with her, either walking along or being carried. She enjoys walking barefoot, even in the rain. When she leaves the house, she usually carries with her a bag that contains a wide variety of supplies that she might come to use, including a surgeon-grade selection of needles, several yards of gut and a small assortment of vials containing various concoctions, the uses of which are not known to the general public. Personality Lilith, being a child, has an exuberant and wildly imaginative personality, with flights of fancy that can take her far and wide, as well as a disregard for the possibility of consequences that is significant and astonishing. First and foremost, one of the basic pillars of Lilith's thought process is her mother, whose opinions and advice form the very basis of morality that Lilith operates after. Unfortunately, it is evident that Redclad Aren is not the best choice for a moral pillar, and as such Lilith openly and fervently believes that it is appropriate and acceptable to use extreme violence, even lethally so, against anyone who can be considered as threatening her. On the other hand, Lilith's mother has instilled a certain sense of right and wrong in her, to the effect that she believes all people to be good until proven otherwise. Lilith is uniquely racist, disregarding skin tone and race and skipping straight to discriminating by blood flavor. Fortunately, she has been taught (and adheres, for the most part), that it is bad form to take blood from unwilling victims and that she should ask for permission first. The fact that such a request is often met with misunderstanding and distrust is a frequent source of irritation for Lilith. As a further direct consequence of being raised for many years by a reclusive woman with a deep fascination for blood, Lilith displays a complete and utter lack of shame when bodily functions or nakedness are concerned. She is vengeful and entitled, used to having her whims indulged or followed swiftly and displays a frightening amount of temper when she doesn't get her way. Aren Curse The Aren Curse is a family-specific ailment, inherited usually from parent to child, which significantly accentuates a specific character trait. Though most Arens only have one or two, they can inherit many more if they are unlucky. In Lilith's case, the curious nature of her conception and birth may have aided in the unusually high number of curses she has been diagnosed with. These curses, in addition to her already not insignificant character defects, compound her behavior, and oftentimes feed into one another. While living with her family can sometimes reduce the impact these curses have on her day-to-day life, they still make themselves known frequently. *'Impatience:' The most standalon curse that Lilith was given leads her to seek quick successes at all times, taking shortcuts and fidgeting when confronted with a lull of activity. Though her other curses can sometimes overshadow the impatience, Lilith hates being kept waiting. This curse feeds into the curse: Anger. *'Mania:' Lilith is cursed with mania- a mental condition that leads her to obsessively focus on projects or ideas for significant periods of time, oftentimes to the conclusion of all else. While this reduces the impact of her impatience curse, it leaves her irritable and sleep-deprived, fueling both her curse of insomnia and anger. *'Insomnia:' Worryingly, insomnia is a curse that leads Lilith to stay awake for far too long- up to several days, if left unchecked. The result of this is her being significantly sleep-deprived, leaving her to make more mistakes on her projects and making her even more emotionally unstable than normal. This way, the curse directly fuels the curse of anger, but thanks to the emotional instability, it can equally easily make her go directly to violence. *'Anger:' Lilith is, by nature, quite irascible and prone to fits of anger, ranging from baleful glares to full-scale tantrums. As an added bonus, the complete activation of this curse significantly boosts her magical ability for a short period of time, allowing her to make her displeasure known to the world. The anger oftentimes makes Lilith forget what she was doing, which in itself is vexing to her, thus completing the circle. *'Violence:' Through a combination of bad parenting and her curse, Lilith is exceptionally prone to resorting to violence to solve problems or express her displeasure when angered. So far, this has primarily been displayed as willingness to physically go after the cause of her anger and attempt to stab or otherwise eviscerate it, with only one example of Lilith using magic on the subject of her ire. Skills and Abilities Physical Technical Magical Relatives As a direct blood relative in a major line, Lilith is naturally related to all other Arens, though usually by several degrees of separation. The most important relatives with little separation to Lilith are: *'Redclad Aren:' Lilith's officially recognized mother, main source of impressions and advice. Redclad has not been heard giving any particular consideration or opinion on Lilith and, in fact, left her on the family manor's doorstep to be someone else's business and problem when she had just turned ten. *'Morbidia Aren:' Generally considered to be Lilith's grandmother, though the two are actually slightly more distant than this. Nevertheless, Lilith is a direct descendant from Morbidia and has a happy, healthy relationship with her ancestor. Morbidia oftentimes refers to Lilith as "My little mooncake". Associates People who have had a significant impact on Lilith's life, but are not closely enough related to be considered part of her immediate family, are listed here. *'Envy Aren:' Possibly the closest thing Lilith has to a friend, Envy serves as occasional companion and person who is willing to take interest in her work, as well as significantly enabling it with various helpful gifts. Most importantly, he is responsible for giving Lilith access to a squadron of 'husks'- human constructs possessed by a single soul with no volition of their own, bound to follow Lilith's every command. *'Rodney Flint:' Considered as something like a step-father, Rodney Flint is the Aren servant who was first confronted with Liith when she arrived at the Pale Manor, and has since been the person responsible for keeping her in line, with limited success. Lilith appears to harbor a certain fondness for him despite his continued interference in her projects. *'Maija Aren:' Maija is an aquaintance more than anything to Lilith; the two have had several encounters that ended badly, with their first meeting ending with Lilith attempting to stab Maija. Since then, their relationship has mellowed out somewhat, and Maija occasionally visits Lilith to witness her projects and experiments- presumably out of some sort of morbid fascination. *'Marie Aren: '''An associate of Envy more than Lilith, she has occasionally taken on the role of being a part-time watcher over Lilith, as the girl needs practically constant supervision. In Marie's care, Lilith has managed to destroy her hands and have them repaired, and the two have fought almost to the death before eventually making up and going on an adventure into Morytania together. *'Mauve Aren: Known to Lilith as "auntie teabag". The two have no particular relationship other than them occasionally meeting in Morbidia's house. This is also where the nickname comes from: both Morbidia and Mauve are partial to tea. Despite having no significant relation or like of Mauve, Lilith was significantly upset when Axel Vekon stabbed the old woman in front of her. *'''Tesla Aren: Tesla, in Lilith's mind, is a confusing and mostly disruptive entity that occasionally shows glimmers of positivity, and she feels vaguely reminded of her mother. He is responsible for the majority of pranks that have been pulled on her, but also the person who gifted her with her second favorite plush toy. *'Kurcha Aren:' Though they have met only once, Kurcha has had a significant impact on Lilith's life as he abducted her out of curiosity, and eventually arranged a trade of favors with her. Lilith made the acquaintance of Maril, her shadow person who is most frequently in the shape of a teddy for Lilith to hug, as a result. Kurcha requested for Lilith to obtain a pair of soul scissors for him in return, and has not received them from her. Accessories List of important possessions. *Battered Teddy, name Mr. Cuddles *Octopus plushie *Bubble pipe *Vaeynetta needle *Rune piece remains Quotes Gems of dialogue given by, to, and with Lilith. Trivia *Lilith, by skillset and mental disposition, based significantly off Bonesaw and Panacea from the web serial Worm. *The scene where Lilith killed an entire squadron of Varrock guards was originally played out between friends who had nothing to do with the official Misthalin clan. They were informed after the fact, and eventually decided to accept it as canon. *Lilith likes categorizing people not by blood type, but blood taste. She appreciates being given the opportunity to taste the blood of her acquaintances and oftentimes tells them what flavor, to her, they possess. Envy has been described as tart, his constructs as awfully bland and Lilith's blood, according to herself, is almost sickly sweet. *The names Lilith gives Envy's creations are random, and have included: Kayaba, Steve, Guy, Terry, Benny *Tesla, it is believed, has at some point put intricate drawings of various genitals into various drawers in Lilith's laboratory in order to dissuade her from accessing the tools inside of them. She secretly blames Rodney, despite his insistence he is innocent. *Lilith believed that it was normal to pee red until she was seven years old. *She likes blueberry jam, and detests strawberries. *Lilith likes her steak- and meat, in general- extra rare. *Lilith believes in and has schematics for constructing the Red Herring of Ultimate Destruction. Category:Aren Category:Mage Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Youth Category:Healer